Rosa Del Desierto
by Solaris Imaginations
Summary: Vivimos en un mundo donde solo hay violencia, el mundo a cambiado, y cambio nuestro destino cuando el desperto , apesar de que nosotros intentamos luchar contra el , y apesar de nuestro valor fallamos , debemos enfrentar nuestros miedos y encontrar los 4 articulos del ying y el yang para pelear ,pero si no tomamos el valor , y si no hago la diferencia , caeremos en la oscuridad.
1. Susurros desde La Oscurida P1

**Bueno , antes que nada esta historia es nueva y es una historia 100% original escrita por los Estudios Black_Diamond , anteriormente ya se a escrito historias de esta serie que es kung fu panda , pero esta vez se a hecho de manera diferente a lo acostumbrado , esta vez la historia va a ser escrita en 1° y 3° persona , esto con e fin de ofrecerles a ustedes un mejor entretenimiento , antes de comenzar quiero que sepan que esta historia acepta comentarios , criticas y/o sugerencias que con mucho gusto los estudios revisaran para mejorar la calidad , Sin mas que agregar comenzamos.**

 **(Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenecen y son propiedad de Dreamworks)**

 ** _Black_Diamond Studios_**

 **PRESENTA:**

 **Rosa Del Desierto.**

Capitulo 1° : **SUSURROS DESDE LA OSCURIDAD PARTE 1.**

Hace mucho tiempo en la antigua China , existió una gran tribu llamada **Kushan** ,estaba llena de conocimiento , tanto medico como astronómico, todos ahí convivían de manera armónica con la naturaleza , la gente era muy tranquila y su intención era simplemente el conocimiento , no poseían un ejercito tan grande , pues no tenían enemigos.

Pero como todas las grandes civilizaciones se enfrentaron a un repentino cambio en los acontecimientos, algo para lo cual no iban a sobrevivir , pues era una seria amenaza a su existencia , que terminaría por destruir todo de ellos , eran una fuerza militar imparable , la cual llamaron **Iranios** , Esta tribu tenia sus creencias y su propia cultura lo cual impedía que otras culturas y/o tribu se establecieran en sus tierras sagradas por lo cual destruían todo a su paso , los Kushan eran una tribu muy sabios , muy inteligentes y nobles , creyendo en la Justicia y en la Paz se enfrentaron con valentía a sus adversarios con el fin de poder sobrevivir.

Pero era una lucha imposible , des afortunadamente todos los intentos para cambiar su terrible destino fueron inútiles , los Iranios ya tenían casi el control total de todo , al darse cuenta que la derrota era inevitable los Kushan tomaron la decisión de guardar todos sus secretos y su cultura en lo mas profundo de sus templos en un intento desesperado por sobrevivir , para cuando los Iranios llegaron no encontraron nada , solo cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue una civilización.

Desde entonces esos secretos han estado guardados por miles de años , y por primera vez parecía que habría paz , pero estábamos equivocados, esto provoco un mal entre los Iranios , causando así su desaparición del mundo , pero los secretos nunca se pueden guardar para siempre , los secretos están por revelarse .

* * *

PALACIO DE JADE

 **PRESENTE**

 **3 meses después de Lord Shen.**

 **Empezaba a amanecer en El pueblo de la Paz , era una mañana hermosa , la gente desde muy temprano salia a poner sus tiendas y comenzar a vender en sus negocios , los niños se preparaban para irse a la escuela , y en el palacio de jade no eran la excepcion desde muy temprano el gong sonó provocando que os 5 furioso y e guerrero dragón estuvieran desayunando , Po se encontraba muy pensativo ese día algo le preocupaba y se notaba en su mirada , lo cual todos notaron , esa mirada era rara en el , ya que siempre estaba alegre , sin decir nada Po se paro y sin decir nada salio de la cocina y detrás de el Salio Tigresa.**

 **-** que te pasa Po **\- tigresa lo sostuvo de su mano/pata (como quieran decirle)**

\- no lose , siento que algo malo va a pasar **\- po no dejaba de mirar el suelo , en su voz se escuchaba miedo , lo cual inquieto a tigresa , puesto que po no temía a ese tipo de cosas .**

\- descuida po , recuerda que para eso soy tu amiga - **a tigresa le dolió decir solo amiga , a pesar de que ya sentía algo por el , aun no se atrevía a decírselo , pues pensaba que no le correspondería.**

\- lose tigresa , pero esto es diferente , me tiembla el cuerpo sin razón alguna , ¡ me siento impotente ante esta situación ¡ **\- decía po mientras golpeaba un muro como muestra de frustración , incluso de sus ojos verde jade caía lentamente una lagrima por su mejilla, este acto tan simple , pero tan significativo logro sorprender a la maestra tigresa.**

 **-** Te entiendo Po , y se por lo que estas pasando , yo también cuando era pequeña , me sentía de la misma manera , pero oye , esta bien , es bueno de vez en cuando sacar lo que nos hace pesar el cuerpo - **tigresa le regalo una tierna sonrisa a su amigo , para después darle un rápido pero cariñoso abrazo , acto que po devolvió de la misma manera.**

\- gracias por siempre entenderme tigresa , y estar ahí cuando te necesito , gracias por todo - **po acaricio su mejilla provocando que la maestra se ruborizara por tal contacto , acto seguido Po se fue al salón de entrenamiento .**

 **Tigresa se quedo inmóvil por un momento mientras veía a su amigo irse , por un momento se sintió bien consigo misma , era raro , desde los sucesos con lord shen , se a vuelto diferente , es mas comprensiva con todos y muestra mas sus sentimientos , para ella era algo desconocido y misterioso aun , pero se sentía bien hacerlo , sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mono y mantis que se aparecieron por detrás de ella.**

 **-** vaya , jamas te había visto sonreír , eso es nuevo **\- dicho esto mantis y mono empezaron a reírse incontrolable mente , a lo cual tigresa contesto ante su burla con una mirada asesina asiéndolos callar , después tomo su compostura seria y se marcho.**

 **-** típico de ella **\- mantis dijo desde la espalda del primate.**

 **El resto del dia paso sin mas percances , en el pueblo la gente guardaba sus cosas después de un día duro de trabajo , a lo lejos se veía la ´puesta de sol , todo el pueblo estaba iluminado de un naranja muy suave a causa del sol , en el palacio de jade la mayoría estaban terminando de entrenar , todos se encontraban exhaustos por el entrenamiento.**

 **-** bueno alumnos , esto ha sido todo por hoy , vayan a ducharse y los veré en el comedor en 20 minutos , pueden retirarse **\- shifu estaba enfrente de todos , pero noto algo raro en el guerrero dragón , una mirada que no conocía y para cuando se disponían a retirarse shifu retuvo a Po para hablar sobre su reciente comportamiento**

 **-** que pasa contigo po ? , estas muy distraído , y no rendimiento bajo , que es lo que te atormenta **\- po se sorprendió , al parecer su maestro sabia como se sentía .**

 **-** algo me molesta maestro , no se que es , creo que tengo miedo **\- Po ni siquiera quería mirar a su maestro después de tal confesión.**

 **su maestro lo vio detenidamente y luego hablo-** déjame decirte algo que ya sabes , el mundo no es todo felicidad y arcoiris , es un lugar malo y peligroso , y no importa que tan fuerte seas , te va a derribar , te pondrá de rodillas y te dejara ahí permanentemente si tu se lo permites , para eso es la vida , para demostrar quien eres tu y cual es tu propósito en esta vida , así es como se vive , el dolor es temporal , pero eventualmente perecerá y tomara su logar otra cosa , pero sin embargo , si te das por vencido ese dolor que sientes , durara para siempre.

 **po ponía toda su atención a su maestro .**

 **-** creo que se cual es tu tormento , es por la maestra tigresa cierto ? - **po estaba completamente anonadado por lo que dijo su maestro , pero en cierto punto era cierto lo que dijo , sentía algo muy fuerte por la maestra tigresa y eso era algo que no podía ocultar -** escucha po , si tienes un sueño o a alguien a quien tu quieres , lo tienes que proteger , si deseas algo , ve tras el , no tengas miedo a tomar decisiones , las decisiones es lo único que podemos hacer de manera libre , tienes que escarbar , escarbar y escarbar hasta el fondo y preguntarte ¿quien quiero ser? por lo tanto tienes que descubrir que es lo que te hace feliz , ese es el propósito de la vida. la decisión esta en ti , entonces ¿que decides? - **terminado , su maestro salio del salón de entrenamiento dejando a un Po muy pensativo y reflexionando de lo que su maestro acaba de decirle .**

* * *

 **Una vez terminada la cena todos se marchaban a sus habitaciones , po después de un rato de mirar las estrellas , decidió acostarse , pero no podía dormir .**

* * *

 **SUEÑO DE PO**

 **(Po)**

 **Me siento cansado , solo veo oscuridad , escucho gritos a mi alrededor , pero me es imposible moverme , el ruido se hace cada vez mas fuerte , poco a poco empiezo a ver a lo lejos una luz , finalmente logro abrir mis ojos , mi corazón se acelera al ver esa terrible escena , me tiemblan las manos , el valle de la paz esta completamente en llamas , hay casas completamente destruidas , el rió esta lleno de sangre , veo gente muerta por todos lados , incluso el palacio de jade esta en ruinas , una lagrima cae recorriendo mi mejilla , cierro los ojos un momento y pienso.**

 **-** el responsable de esto pagara caro **\- cierro con fuerza mi manos , siento como mi cuerpo se llena de odio , de inmediato salgo corriendo buscando al responsable , durante un rato nada , solo la misma terrible escena , una vez fuera del valle me detengo a lo alto de una colina , mi corazón esta muy agitado , escucho ruido muy cerca de aquí , una vez mas corro a toda velocidad , cuando llego veo al maestro shifu , a mono , víbora , mantis , y a grulla en el suelo , pero y tigresa ? , la busco con desesperación , y noto que mas adelante hay una pelea , y tigresa esta en ella.**

 **tigresa esta muy lastimada , eso se le nota , esta llena de heridas , y por su boca cae sangre , sin pensarlo le grito.**

tigresa ¡ **\- pero no contesta , cuando quiero correr hacia ella de la oscuridad salen lobos y me detienen , intento pelear pero me someten , no me queda otra opción mas que mirar a tigresa , esperando un milagro , es en ese momento que me doy cuenta de que con quien esta peleando esta cubierto de pies a cabeza , como si fuera un monje , en un momento a otro se reanuda la pelea , pero no pasa mucho tiempo cuando tigresa por fin cae al suelo , para que este la levantase del suelo , sujetándola por el cuello (** Para mejor mejor experiencia en esta escena se les recomienda que pongan la melodía de you tube , la canción se llama : Ligth od Aidan - lament , con esto la historia tendrá un mejor toque , bueno continuemos) , **tigresa estaba desmayada , en ese momento hubo un silencio terrible , mi corazón latía despacio , pero cada latir era muy duro , el encapuchado saco una larga espada de su toga , señalo a tigresa con ella , finalmente atravesó a tigresa con la espada.**

tigresa ¡ , no ¡ por que ¡ - **no pude mas y comencé a llorar , los lobos que me sostenían me soltaron , me acerque a tigresa gateando , levanto la mirada para encontrarme con aquel desconocido -** eres un infeliz , pero te juro que te haré pagar por todo lo que has hecho. - **en un segundo intento conectar un golpe contra su cara pero este fue detenido , ademas me da un golpe en el estomago , provocando que cayera de rodillas.**

\- no te preocupes por eso , ahorita te llevare con ellos **\- me toco con su espada la barbilla , sabia que este era el final , apreté el puño para esperar mi destino , noto que en su mano tiene un tatuaje raro , como el de una serpiente negra , observo detalladamente su tatuaje , lo ultimo que siento es su espada atravesándome.**

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO**

* * *

 **Me despierto muy agitado , estoy sudando , cuando me logro tranquilizar observo a mi alrededor , que alivio estoy en habitación , me pongo de pie y me dirijo a mi ventana que se encuentra entre abierta , cuando llego miro el cielo , las estrellas tienen un brillo bastante peculiar esta noche , de pronto observo que hay dos individuos entrando al salón de los héroes , cuando llego , noto que son lobos queriendo robarse los artículos del salón , así que intento detenerlos , uno de ellos se voltea a enfrentarme pero me quedo petrificado , cuando se pone en pose de pelea noto algo en su mano , lo que veo me deja sin palabras , en su mano tiene ...**

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Bueno este fue el capitulo 1 de Rosa del Desierto , esperamos que les hay gustado , ya saben la historia se publicara cada sabado temprano , para cualquier duda o cometario , les pedimos de favor que nos manden su review , proximamente abriremos un correo para nuestro seguidores , por el momento es todo.**

 **Black_Diamond Studios con la colaboracion de Solaris Imagiantions**

 **(Heavy price paid) canción de la historia**


	2. Susurros desde La Oscurida P2

**Bueno , antes que nada esta historia es nueva y es una historia 100% original escrita por los Estudios Black_Diamond , antes de comenzar queremos que sepan que esta historia acepta comentarios , criticas y/o sugerencias que con mucho gusto los estudios revisaran para mejorar la calidad ,** **esto con e fin de ofrecerles a ustedes un mejor entretenimiento ,** **Sin mas que agregar comenzamos.**

 **(Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenecen y son propiedad de Dreamworks)**

 ** _Black_Diamond Studios_**

 **PRESENTA:**

 **Rosa Del Desierto.**

Capitulo 2° : **SUSURROS DESDE LA OSCURIDAD PARTE 2.**

 **EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR DE ROSA DEL DESIERTO**

* * *

 **Me despierto muy agitado , estoy sudando , cuando me logro tranquilizar observo a mi alrededor , que alivio estoy en habitación , me pongo de pie y me dirijo a mi ventana que se encuentra entre abierta , cuando llego miro el cielo , las estrellas tienen un brillo bastante peculiar esta noche , de pronto observo que hay dos individuos entrando al salón de los héroes , cuando llego , noto que son lobos queriendo robarse los artículos del salón , así que intento detenerlos , uno de ellos se voltea a enfrentarme pero me quedo petrificado , cuando se pone en pose de pelea noto algo en su mano , lo que veo me deja sin palabras , en su mano tiene ...**

 **no puede ser , tiene una serpiente negra , igual que en mis sueño , intento reaccionar , pero no puedo , justo en ese momento empiezo a analizar a los lobos por un momento , son lobos de color gris muy tenue , finalmente uno de llos se echa a correr contra mi , logro esquivar el primer golpe , el lobo sonrie , miro con incredulidad eso , una vez mas me va a atacar , esta vez yo conecto una patada en el estomago del lobo, sin pensarmela dos veces le quito la bolsa que traia con todas las cosas del salon de los heroes , de un momento a otro ambos lobos empiezan a atacarme con golpes combinados , cada vez los golpes eran mas dificles de esquivar debido a la velocidad a la que estaban siendo efectuados , durante un momento estube a la defensiva y el combate se detuvo.**

 **-** que es lo que quieren - **grite hacia aquellos lobos que se encontraban del otro lado del salon de los heroes.**

\- lo que estamos buscando no te incumbe a ti , asi que apartate si no quieres salir lastimado- **su voz sonaba amenazante , pero continue preguntando.**

 **-** pues siento desepcionarlos chicos , pero si me incumbe esto , yo soy el guerrero dragon y protejere el palacio de jade a como de lugar ,ahora preparense para sentir el trueno ¡ - **me puse en mi pose de pelea , pero nunca imagine lo que se venia.**

 **-** bien , tu te lo ganaste - **no lo podia creer , la serpiente negra que estaban en sus manos estaba empezando a expandirse por todo su brazo hasta llegar a sus ojos , pero la serpiente comenzo a desprender una especie de fuego color morado del interior de la serpiente** ( **pequeñas flamas que salen de una fogata)**

\- pero que es eso - **mire aterrado su cambio tan repentino , eran completamente diferentes ahora , sus ojos , su sonrisa los hacia ver como lobos ambrientos , sus colmillos crecieron.**

 **-** desearas nunca haberte puesto en nuestro camino - **uno de los lobos amenazo señalandome.**

 **De un momento a otro ambos comenzaron a correr hacia mi , increiblemente su velocidad aumento de manera asombrosa , los golpes eran mas rapidos y llevaban una fuerza igual o incluso mayor a la de tigresa cuando esta enojada , los golpes van y van cada vez mas rapido y esta vez atacan los dos al mismo tiempo , a tal grado en que me quedo sin energia y comienzo a ser golpeado de manera brutal , las combinaciones que hacen son hechas a base de golpes y patadas mixtas entre ambos , un golpe entre los dos me saca volando hasta impactar contra una columna .**

pero que son ? **\- pregunto con incredulidad. uno de ellos se acerca a mi oido.**

somos Iranios , y desde ahora , tu peor pesadilla jajaja - **sin saber como aquel lobo fue atacado y volo hasta impactarse en una columna.**

que pasa ? **\- de pronto enfrente de mi se empezo a formar una especie de onda muy similar como cuando avientas una piedra al agua y se unde ,de aquella onda comenzo a salir alguien y estaba cubierto de una toga de color blanco , en su mano sostenia un baston , en el centro del mismo habia una esfera que contaba con un dragon de color rojo.**

estas bien guerrero dragon **\- aquella misteriosa presencia me hablaba , aun del impacto que esta precencia emitia solo asenti con la cabeza.**

descuida guerrero dragon , lo hiciste bien , pero ellos no son rivales para ti , son mas de lo que tu puedes , ahora descansa un poco , yo me encaragre - **aquella presencia estaba defrente a los lobos , que obviamente estaban molestos.**

 **-** quien eres , quien te crees .

 **-aquella misteriosa presencia no respondio , solo rio por lo bajo , pero sin decir nada empezo a acercarse a los lobos.**

 **-** yo soy un antiguo guerrero , que fue forgado por la luz , ahora se que nuestro temor mas grande se hara realidad , y que estan en busca de los articulos milenarios de nuestra antigua tribu , y con eso pretenden despertar al rey de las sombras para destruir el mundo como hace muchos años.

\- y a ti quien te dijo eso , eso significa que tu eres...tu eres...- **el lobo comenoz a tembla , nose por que , jamas habia visto a alguien ponerse asi , eso significa que esta presencia misteriosa es muy poderosa.**

 **-** asi es , yo soy de kushan , la anigua civilizacion , y soy uno de los 7 guerreros legendarios -

\- no puede ser , es imposible...- **en su voz se oia el miedo.**

 **-** ahora , seran ecerrados para toda la eternidad.- A **lzo su baston al cielo**

 **-** no por favor no...

\- criaturas de las sombras , vayanse , se los ordeno, y vuelban al reino oscuro de donde vinieron ¡ - **de su baston salio una luz de color amarillenta que empezo a rodear a los lobos , atrayendolos a su baston como si este fuera una prison del cual , no saldrian otra vez.**

 **De un momento a otro silencio , todo quedo oscuro , aquella presencia estaba por irse cuando intento detenerlo.**

 **-** espera , a donde vas ?¡

\- te recomiendo que te prepares guerrero dragon , el mal esta por resurgir una vez mas , y esta vez , las cosas pueden terminar muy mal , solo espero que estes listo, cuando llegue el momento volbere -

\- pero que dices yo...- **le da un ligero roson con su baston en la frente a po , y este cayo desmayado.**

 **-** espero y no me equivoque contigo , si no , estaremos en graves problemas.- **en ese momento se abre la onda otra vez y desaparece en la oscuridad.**

 **esta historia continuara...**

* * *

Bueno este fue el capitulo 2 de Rosa del Desierto,lamentamos que el capitulo sea corto , pero hubo incovenientes en la semana.

mandamos agradecimientos a

 **AlienHeart1915**

 **MasterTigress4444**

por lees nuestra historia gracias , **ojala que les hay gustado, esperamos que puedan recomendarla con otros usuarios ya que si no tiene buena aceptacion , la historia se vera reducida de capitulos y/o en su defecto sera cancelada ,** ya saben , la historia se publicara cada sábado temprano , para cualquier duda o comentario , les pedimos de favor que nos manden su Opinion. , próximamente abriremos un correo para nuestro seguidores , por el momento es todo.

Black_Diamond Studios con la colaboracion de Solaris Imaginations

al final de cada capitulo habra una frase motivacional referente al capitulo.

 **LA CLAVE DE TU FUTURO SE ENCUENTRA ESCONDIDA EN TU VIDA DIARIA.**

(Heavy price paid) canción de la historia


	3. Amiga Incondicional

Bueno, antes que nada esta historia es nueva y es una historia 100% original escrita por los Estudios Black_Diamond , antes de comenzar queremos que sepan que esta historia acepta comentarios , criticas y/o sugerencias que con mucho gusto los estudios revisaran para mejorar la calidad , esto con e fin de ofrecerles a ustedes un mejor entretenimiento , Sin más que agregar comenzamos.

(Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenecen y son propiedad de Dreamworks)

Black_Diamond Studios y Solaris Imaginations

PRESENTAN:

Rosa Del Desierto.

Capitulo 3°: Amiga Incondicional.

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR DE ROSA DEL DESIERTO

\- espero y no me equivoque contigo, si no, estaremos en graves problemas.- en ese momento se abre la onda otra vez y desaparece en la oscuridad.

(Po)

Pasadas unas cuantas horas después de los sucesos acontecidos en el salón de los héroes me despierto en la cama que se encuentra en la enfermería, estoy cubierto por unas vendas que cubren mi torso, manos, el pie izquierdo y también el rostro, me siento muy cansado, me pesa el cuerpo, además ya me empieza a dar hambre (estomago rugiendo) lo mejor será que me vaya a preparar algo de comer (intentando pararse de la cama)

- **Que crees que estás haciendo?** – la voz era de tigresa, esta se encontraba en la puerta de la enfermería mientras observaba a po con una cara de desaprobación.

- **Tigresa…como estas? , cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?** \- intento hacerme el que no se nada para poder evitar la posible pregunta del como estoy y ese tipo de cosas , así que pongo mi mejor cara que puedo

\- **Sabes a lo que me refiero Po , y no creo que sea una buena idea que te levantas y te vayas a la cocina así en el estado en el que te encuentras.** \- la tigresa se acercó a po hasta sentarse en la camama en donde él se encontraba recostado.

\- **Que ? , pero como sabias que iba a la cocina?** – rayos como lo sabe

\- **Vamos Po , te conozco muy bien y estoy segura que no ibas a ir a otro lado más que a la cocina** – se oía bastante segura de lo que decía , pero era cierto , no iba a ir a otro lado.

- **Bueno cambiando de tema,(poniendo una cara seria)que te paso Po ?, escuchamos ruido y cuando llegamos te encontramos en el suelo desmayado.**

- **No pasó nada tigresa , por eso no te preocupes**

- **No pasó nada Po ?¡ , solo mírate , estas todo lastimado , estas lleno de moretones , (so noto de voz iba en aumento) dime que fue lo que paso? , quien te ataco y que quería? Y quiero la verdad** -la de ojos ámbar miraba a po esperando una respuesta

\- **Está bien tigresa tu ganas , bueno veras , estaba teniendo un mal sueño, entonces me levante a tomar un poco de aire , cuando me di cuenta vi que unos extraños estaban en el palacio de jade y entraron al salón de los héroes , yo decidí ir a investigar que estaban haciendo , cuando llegue estaban robando las cosas del palacio , intendente detenerlos pero eran muy fuertes , pero no solo eso , sus habilidades mejoraron cuando…-po se quedó recordando su enfrentamiento con aquellos lobos misteriosos.**

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

- **Que es lo que quieren?**

 **\- Lo que buscamos no te incumbe** – los lobos decían desde el otro lado del salón.

- **Pues si me incumbe, así que prepárense para sentir el trueno** \- poniéndose en su típica pose de pelea.

- **Bien, tú te lo ganaste** – la serpiente que tenían en la mano comenzó a crecer y los lobos se llenaron de tatuajes que desprendían un fuego de color morado.

Dando inicio a la pelea, para que después empezar a recordar su sueño

 _ **FIN DEL Flashback**_

Sin darse cuenta a Po se le había caído unas cuantas lágrimas al recordar su sueño, y algo tenía muy claro, él no iba a permitir que eso pasara, esto no paso desapercibido para tigresa sabia como se sentía su amigo, sin nada más que hacer, le dio un abrazo a su amigo peludo, no un abrazo cualquiera, uno en el que quieres que la persona que lo recibe sienta que estas con él, a pesar de todo lo apoyaras.

\- **Sé cómo te sientes Po, pero tenemos que esta unidos, solo así, como equipo saldremos adelante, tú, yo y los demás.**

- **Gracias tigresa , eres una gran amiga** – esa palabra zumbaba en la cabeza de tigresa , amiga , amiga , sin que su amigo lo supiera a tigresa que hace poco acepto sus sentimiento por po , y ella ya no quería ser solo su amiga , pero este no era el momento ni el lugar para hacer tal confesión.

\- **Será mejor que le digas al maestro shifu acerca de quienes fueron tus agresores, quizá él te pueda decir algo.**

\- **Si tigresa, gracias**. – po le regalo una sonrisa a tigresa, esto provoco que tigresa se quedara embobada un momento, hasta que reacciono

- **Bueno, será mejor que descanses, el sol ya se va a meter.**

\- **Gracias tigresa, de verdad no sé cómo te voy a agradecer todo lo que haces por mí, eres alguien muy importante para mí** -esto provoco que tigresa se sonrojara un poco, afortunadamente para ella que su pelaje logro disimularlo.

 **\- Bueno Po, me retiro para que puedas descansar, vendré por la mañana para ver que estés bien, de acuerdo?**

- **De acuerdo, me saludas a todos y por favor les dices que gracias por preocuparse por mí** – Po decía con un dedo extendido (tipo like) y con un ojo cerrado.- a lo que tigresa solo afirmo con el rostro y después salió de la enfermería.

Ya entrada la madrugada me despierto por que escucho ruido afuera del pasillo , abro mis ojos y escucho que afuera hay alguien que al parecer está hablando , pero es extraño , está hablando en otro idioma , no entiendo que está diciendo , miro hacia el pasillo y solo veo un resplandor que desprende una vela muy chiquita , al acercarme logro distinguir a un hombre que esta con una capa de color negro que le cubre todo el cuerpo , incluyendo el rostro y solo deja ver su boca , entonces decido seguirle , durante mucho tiempo lo estuve , llego un momento en el trayecto en el que llegamos al árbol de la sabiduría celestial , y es en ese punto en donde lo pierdo de vista.

\- **Pero a donde se habrá ido?** – me pongo una mano en la nuca, mientras inspecciono el lugar con la mirada.

\- **Estas buscando a alguien?** – escucho una voz que se encuentra detrás de mí , me pongo helado por lo acontecido , me volteo y veo que es aquel persona a la que había estado siguiendo durante un rato.

\- **Peor quien es usted y que es lo que quiere?** – (voz temblorosa)

\- **Bueno, veras yo soy ADMES, hijo del gran AENEAS séptimo hijo del séptimo hijo y soy una especie de oráculo enviado aquí por mis creadores, los KUSHAN, y estoy aquí para advertirte sobre tu futuro guerrero dragón.**

- **Como sabes que soy el guerrero dragón, y que es todo eso de oráculo y los Kushan, no entiendo nada.**

 **\- Veras guerrero dragón , hace mucho años existió una gran civilización llamada KUSHAN , esta civilización contaba con un pensamiento muy avanzado , eran expertos de los astros , además ellos tenían un ejército pequeño , sus conocimientos eran bastos y su nivel de paz interior y sus riquezas mucho más , pero como siempre desde el principio de los tiempos hay gente que solo hace mal , los Kushan tenían sus enemigos , una civilización llamada los Iranios , estos eran una civilización poco avanzada ya que eran en su totalidad eran guerreros de sangre azul, un día los Iranios se revelaron a los Kushan por motivos religiosos y por el poder absoluto que contenían los 4 artículos del yin y el yang , ya que estos poseían un poder devastador inimaginable , pero los Iranios los usarían para el mal , mis creadores lucharon con valentía en contra de los Iranios en un intento desesperado por cambiar la oscuridad en la que se consumían . en un último esfuerzo el guerrero dragón de ese entonces utilizo el poder de los 4 artículos del ying y el yang para contener la oscuridad en la que estaban todos , logrando así que THERON rey de los Iranios quedara atrapado en el vacío del universo aunque esto implicara que él ni ningún Kushan podrían sobrevivir a eso , y ese fue el regalo que nos dieron , pero el esto está por cambiar , tú y los 5 furiosos son lo único que se interponen en la destrucción del mundo , quien controle los 4 artículos dominara todo , y lo que soñaste la otra vez no fue solo un simple sueño o una simple pesadilla , si no fue una premonición que yo mismo te hice ver para que vieras y te des cuenta de lo que viene.**

- **Pero qué debo hacer?**

 **\- Debes confiar en ti y en tus compañeros, entrena lo más duro que puedas, para poder cambiar tú destino para cambiar el de los demás.**

Pasadas las explicaciones y todo, po se retiró a su cuarto con un solo objetivo, obtener el valor y la fuerza suficiente para poder enfrentar esta nueva amenaza, cuando po ya no estuvo a la vista del oráculo el árbol comenzó a tirar las hojas haciendo que se fórmala la silueta del maestro ogwey.

- **Usted cree que está listo para esto maestro ogwey, él nunca había enfrentado una amenaza tan grande como esta.**

 **\- Así será ADEMES , asi será.**

Durante los próximos 3 meses po estuvo entrenando más duro de lo que se hubiera pensando, incluso había mejorado en todo aspecto considerablemente, pero nada lo iba a preparar para lo que estaba por venirse.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Bueno este fue el capitulo 3 de Rosa del Desierto,lamentamos que el capitulo sea corto , lamentamos que el capitulo haya tardado un dia mas , pero hubo problemas y estubimos revisando como va la historia y estovo a punto de ser cancelada debido al poco exito que a tenido , pero se llego al acuerdo de que solo se reduciran los capitulos en un 50% , lamentamos estos problemas pero si la historia mejora , quiza retome el rumbo original , bueno ya saben antes de despedirnos

mandamos agradecimientos a

 **AlienHeart1915**

por leer nuestra historia gracias , **ojala que les hay gustado, esperamos que puedan recomendarla con otros usuarios ya que si no tiene buena aceptacion , la historia sera cancelada ,** ya saben , la historia se publicara cada sábado temprano , para cualquier duda o comentario , les pedimos de favor que nos manden su Opinion. , próximamente abriremos un correo para nuestro seguidores , por el momento es todo.

Black_Diamond Studios con la colaboracion de Solaris Imaginations

al final de cada capitulo habra una frase motivacional referente al capitulo.

 **EL DIA A DIA NOS DESGASTA A TODOS LOS SERES HUMANOS , POR ESO ES IMPORTANTE RECORDAR LO QUE NOS MOTIVA A LUCHAR Y A SOÑAR**

 **(Heavy price paid) canción de la historia**


	4. Una Nueva Amenaza

Bueno, antes que nada esta historia es nueva y es una historia 100% original escrita por los Estudios Black_Diamond, antes de comenzar queremos que sepan que esta historia acepta comentarios , criticas y/o sugerencias que con mucho gusto los estudios revisaran para mejorar la calidad , esto con el fin de ofrecerles a ustedes un mejor entretenimiento , Sin más que agregar comenzamos.

(Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenecen y son propiedad de DreamWorks)

 **Black_Diamond Studios y Solaris Imaginations**

 **PRESENTAN:**

 **Rosa Del Desierto.**

 **Capitulo 4°: Una Nueva Amenaza.**

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR DE ROSA DEL DESIERTO

Durante los próximos 3 meses po estuvo entrenando más duro de lo que se hubiera pensando, incluso había mejorado en todo aspecto considerablemente, su velocidad y su fuerza habían aumentado en un 75%, incluso se podría decir que era un poco más rápido que su amiga tigresa, en cuanto a su paz interior había logrado perfeccionar su propia técnica que el bautizo como el golpe del trueno, esta técnica consistía principalmente en concentrar todo el chi de los héroes para que se concentrase en la palma de su mano logrando que se volviera una esfera de color blanco que desprendía unos relámpagos negros.

Además no solo esa técnica fue la que perfecciono sino también otro que el maestro shifu le enseño otra técnica que consistía en triplicar su velocidad en combate , pero esta tenía un límite de tiempo de solo 5 minutos como máximo , después de eso , todos sus hueso se romperían y sus músculos y ligamentos se desgarrarían por completo.

\- **Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Po , en tan solo unos meses todas tus habilidades han aumentado mucho** – decía el maestro shifu para sí mismo mientras observaba al guerrero dragón entrenando mientras este exhibía todas sus habilidades ante los demás mientras hacia el recorrido en el salón de entrenamiento , cuando termino el recorrido había batido el tiempo record y este le pertenecía a tigresa que era de 1:29 , ahora el tiempo era de 1:01.

La diferencia era evidente, pero esto no molesto a tigresa como todos hubieran esperado, sino todo lo contrario, esta fue a felicitar a su amigo panda por todos sus grandes progresos, después de las felicitaciones todos se fueron a la cocina a cenar.

Mientras Po preparaba su sopa de fideos, todos sus compañeros comenzaban charlas entre sí, todos excepto una tigresa que se encontraba observando a cierto panda mientras que con movimientos hábiles preparaba la cena.

\- **Tigresa que te pasa?** – tigresa fue interrumpida por su amiga reptil que observaba divertida el comportamiento de tigresa para con el panda.

\- **No me pasa nada víbora, porque me preguntas eso?**

\- **Pues desde que nos sentamos en la mesa, no has parado de observar a Po-** víbora ya sabía el por qué, pero de igual manera para la reptil era gracioso el ver como su amiga se ponía roja por la vergüenza.

\- **No se dé que me estás hablando víbora, estás viendo mal** – tigresa no podía estar más roja ante tales comentarios de su amiga.

- **Descuida tigresa, yo sé todo** – su amiga respondió con mucha seguridad.

- **Que? , lo sabes? , pero cómo? quien te lo dijo ?** \- tigresa estaba alarmada por el comentario de la reptil , pero sin llamar la atención de los demás chicos que estaban entretenidos en sus propias conversaciones.

\- Descuida tigresa, no diré nada, pero no creo que este sea el mejor lugar para hablar de eso, cuando terminemos de cenar iré a tu habitación para poder hablar de eso.

- **De acuerdo, entonces te veo.**

\- **Bueno chicos aquí tienen** \- po decía mientras extendía sus manos para servirles a cada uno de sus amigos un plato de fideos recién hechos.

\- **Gracias po** – dijeron todos al unísono.

Todos comenzaron a comer la sopa de fideos de po , cuando fueron terminando cada uno comenzó a retirarse de la mesa hasta dejar a po y a tigresa en la cocinas , po estaba lavando los platos y la maestra tigresa los secaba y acomodaba en su respectivo lugar , una vez terminada dicha labor ambos se voltearon a ver , cada uno se perdió en los ojos del otro , ese momento fue especial , querían confesarse el uno al otro lo que sentían , pero aún era demasiado pronto , no fue eso lo que evito eso , sino que po recibió un dolor de cabeza que hizo que cayera de rodillas mientras en su cabeza aparecían ciertas imágenes acerca del futuro.

- **Aaaa** – po gritaba con fuerza mientras con sus brazos se sostenía la cabeza

\- **Po que te pasa?, estas bien ?** \- tigresa corrió preocupada hasta el para intentar averiguar qué es lo que le pasaba a su panda.

Pero este no respondía, solo se abrazaba así mismo.

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO A VARIOS KILOMETROS DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ.**

Se encontraban 5 hechiceros negros formando un círculo que desprendía flamas negras y moradas, se encontraban haciendo un ritual para así liberar a Theron el rey de los Iranios.

\- **Vamos, deprisa ¡** \- un lobo de mayor estatura de color negro se encontraba dando indicaciones a los demás para el ritual.

- **Meget, nebú, merent e she, meget, nebú, merent e she** – repetían los hechiceros al mismo tiempo mientras la flama era liberada con mayor intensidad.

Poco a poco del suelo, se formó una estrella de David, y en su interior se podía oír cosas horribles, sonidos que provenían del mas haya, por un momento unos ojos color rojo iluminaron todo, peor no pudo ser liberado de esa prisión.

\- **Pero qué pasa?** – comento el lobo negro, a lo que Theron contesto.

\- Aun no puedo salir de esta prisión , el guerrero dragón debió haber puesto un hechizo con los 6 artículos del ying y yang (si lo sé , habíamos dicho que solo eran 4 , pero con forme avance la historia comprenderán el por qué ahora son 6)

\- **Pero entonces, como romperemos el hechizo?**

- **Hay una forma, deber in al templo Yadrat , y conseguir el artículo del ying y yang elemento Tierra , para poder combinarlo con mi artículo de fuego, solo así podre salir de esta prisión y poder llevar acabo mi venganza y profanar este mundo de oscuridad**

- **Así será maestro, iré al templo Yadrat y traeré lo que me pide su majestad-** dicho esto el lobo negro desapareció entre las sombras con un grupo de 11 lobos con el.

 _ **DE VUELTA EN EL PALACIO DE JADE.**_

- **Po, que te sucede?**

\- **Descuida tigresa, no sé qué me paso, tuve un mal presentimiento , peor no sé exactamente que fue eso.**

- **Pero descuida, ya estoy mejor, bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana será un día complicado.**

- **De acuerd** o – sin darse cuenta ambos estaban en el suelo de rodillas con sus manos juntas, esto provoco que tanto po y tigresa se sonrojaran por esto, para después ponerse de pie y dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Cuando ambos llegaron a sus habitaciones se despidieron y tigresa se fue a dormir, a diferencia de po que decidió salir al bosque de bambú, para poder aclarar sus ideas. Este salió volando del palacio tal y como lo hizo tigresa cuando fue a buscar a tai lung por primera vez solo que po lo hizo a dos patas no a cuatro hasta llegar al bosque de bambú en donde se colocó en flor de loto para meditar.

Pasadas unos minutos más po comenzó a sentir la presencia de alguien más, después noto de que se trataba del maestro oogway .

\- **Veo que has progresado mucho guerrero dragón** – el maestro se sentó a un lado de él, para así poder contemplar las estrellas.

- **Me da mucho gusto verle de nuevo maestro** – po abrió lentamente sus ojos para también contemplar las estrellas.

- **Escucha Po , se avecinan tiempos difíciles , y eso ya lo sabes o no ?** – el maestro se mostraba muy tranquilo a pesar de sus palabras.

\- **Si maestro lose, por eso he estado entrenando mucho, para así poder defender a los seres que más quiero.** – po sonrió y en sus palabras se odia escuchar un tono de seguridad.

- **Lose , por tal motivo llegara un mensaje del templo Yadrat que se encuentra al sur de aquí , oculto entre las montañas , tu objetivo será traer al palacio de jade la reliquia del elemento tierra , solo así podremos ganar tiempo hasta que llegue el caballero rey y caballero reina en su apoyo po.**

- **Que? , caballero rey y caballero reina?**

\- **Así es po, ellos son los legendarios guerreros que acompañaron al antiguo guerrero dragón en la lucha final contra Theron, pero no los subestimes por su apariencia, son guerreros de clase elite, y su misión es la misma.**

 **\- Pero y como es que usted los conoce maestro?**

\- **No es el momento de explicaciones po, solo concéntrate y confía en tus compañeros** – dicho esto el maestro desapareció dejando a un panda más confundido de lo normal (como si eso fuera posible XD).

Po se retiró a su habitación y después de un rato logro concebir el sueño, a la mañana siguiente el sol aun no salía, pero en el palacio de jade las labores del día comenzaban desde temprano, es así como dio la hora y sonó el gong, logrando así que los 5 furiosos y el Guerrero dragón saliesen de sus habitaciones para recibir a su maestro con un saludo-

- **Buenos días alumnos, espero que hayan descansado bien, porque iremos en una misión al templo Yadrat** , - el maestro les mostro un rollo que provenía de dicho templo – **así que vayan a desayunar y los veré en la salida en 30 minutos.**

\- **Si maestro** – todos asintieron y se fueron a desayunar.

Una vez terminado el desayuno todos fueron a sus habitaciones a preparar sus cosas para dicho viaje, una vez todos en la puerta se pusieron en marcha hacia el templo

Yadrat, pero este viaje iba a significar algo más que una misión, el regreso de las sombras estaba por comenzar.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Bueno este fue el capitulo 4 de Rosa del Desierto, se reduciran los capitulos en un 50% , lamentamos estos problemas pero si la historia mejora , quiza retome el rumbo original , bueno ya saben antes de despedirnos

mandamos agradecimientos a

 **AlienHeart1915**

por leer nuestra historia gracias , **ojala que les hay gustado, esperamos que puedan recomendarla con otros usuarios ya que si no tiene buena aceptacion , la historia sera cancelada ,** ya saben , la historia se publicara cada sábado temprano , para cualquier duda o comentario , les pedimos de favor que nos manden su Opinion. , próximamente abriremos un correo para nuestro seguidores , por el momento es todo.

Black_Diamond Studios con la colaboracion de Solaris Imaginations

al final de cada capitulo habra una frase motivacional referente al capitulo.

 **(Heavy price paid) canción de la historia**


	5. Retrasos (apunto de ser cancelada)

Bueno, antes que nada a los seguidores de **Rosa Del Desierto** se les informa que esta historia a tenido un gran retraso en cuanto a la historia , por lo tanto no es posible la publicacion de esta para el sabado 18 de julio de 2015 y se pospondra para el sabado 25 de Julio debido a dos pacfores.

 **1: La historia ya no va a contar con el apoyo de Black Diamond Studios , esto debido al poco exito obtenido , provocando asi que se retrase el capitulo , ahora la historia va a quedar a cargo de Solaris Imaginations para su publicacion siguiendo la historia original , pero con un 50% menos de capitulos de los previstos , pero si la historia mejora los capitulos se extenderan un poco mas .**

 **2: la otra razon por el cual se a retrasado es por que se esta trabajando en futuros proyectos para Kung fu Panda y Resident Evil , por lo cual se les pide un poco de pasiencia .**

se les pide a todos que nos dejen sus reviews diciendonos si quieren que continue la historia , y ademas podran darnos sugerencia de que es lo que le gustaria que pasara , espereamos contar con su apoyo.

ATTE : **SOLARIS IMAGINATIONS.**


	6. Lamentos desde la Oscuridad parte 1

Bueno, antes que nada esta historia es nueva y es una historia 100% original escrita por Solaris Imaginations , antes de comenzar queremos que sepan que esta historia acepta comentarios , criticas y/o sugerencias que con mucho gusto los estudios revisaran para mejorar la calidad , esto con el fin de ofrecerles a ustedes un mejor entretenimiento , (Esta Historia es ficticia y no representa nada en particular, cualquier parecido con la realidad y/o con otras historias es mera coincidencia)

Sin más que agregar comenzamos.

(Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenecen y son propiedad de DreamWorks)

Solaris Imaginations

PRESENTAN:

Rosa Del Desierto.

Capítulo 5: Lamentos de la Oscuridad parte 1

Todos tenemos un ángel….un guardián que nos protege….no sabemos que formas puede tomar….un día es un anciano….al día siguiente, una niñita….pero no debemos dejar que las apariencias nos engañen….pueden ser tan feroces como cualquier dragón….pero no están aquí para luchar nuestras batallas….sino para susurrarnos desde el corazón….recordándonos que somos nosotros….los que poseemos el poder de los mundos que creamos y a pesar de eso podemos negar que nuestros ángeles existen….convencernos de que no son reales….pero de todas formas se aparecen….en lugares extraños….en momentos extraños….nos pueden hablar atraves de cualquier persona que imaginemos….atraves de demonios si es necesario….enfrentándonos….retándonos a que luchemos.

Han pasado alrededor de 2 días desde que Po y los 5 furiosos se fueron del palacio de jade para dirigirse al templo Yadrat, en busca de la reliquia del elemento tierra, durante este tiempo, el guerrero dragón a estado practicando su golpe de trueno, esta habilidad que el creo con ayuda de la paz interior concentrando todo el chi de los héroes y el poder de la naturaleza a su alrededor enfocándolo en la palma de su mano.

Durante este tiempo el maestro shifu les ha hecho una introducción acerca de lo que son realmente las reliquias y su función en este mundo, entre ellas las 2 más raras.

Una de ellas es la reliquia Cytus, que quiere decir "Valor" , esta reliquia no es del todo física , solo se puede adquirir por aquel individuo que demuestre ser digno de ella , enfrentándose a la adversidad , incluso sabiendo del resultado , esto otorga una poder inimaginable como recompensa para aquellos que están dispuestos a hacer lo que otros no.

Y finalmente la más importante de todas, la reliquia del "Silencio o del sacrifico" esta nadie la ha logrado obtener, pero la leyenda de dicha reliquia dice que se obtiene con el último al hacer el sacrificio máximo, y eso, no lo ha logrado nadie… hasta ahora

Estos dos días han pasado con calma, los guerreros se dirigen al templo Yadrat, en el camino po siente un leve golpeteo en su interior, como si algo le preocupara, haciendo que su estómago se hiciera un nudo, volteo a ver la puesta de sol, ya era tarde, y lo mejor sería que se quedaran a acampar, mañana tendría cosas importantes que hacer al llegar al templo.

bueno, será mejor quedarnos a dormir aquí esta noche, mañana será un día difícil – hablaba el maestro shifu mientras observaba a sus alumnos sentarse en donde podían. Dicho eso mono dio un quejido de cansancio

Vaya, hemos caminado bastante, y lo peor que no hemos comido nada- como ironía su estómago rugió al igual que el de muchos presentes.

Bueno, entonces organicémonos, Po , tú y tigresa vayan por leña , mono y mantis van a ir por agua al rio , y grulla y yo instalaremos el campamento ,entendido ? - víbora hablaba mientras sus compañeros.

Y así fue como todos fueron a realizar sus actividades que momentos antes víbora les había puesto a cada uno , los primeros en llegar fueron mono y mantis , llegaron al rio que estaba cerca de donde iba a ser su campamento , comenzaron a sacar el agua y llevársela.

Después fue po y tigresa, ambos se fueron a un lugar donde se pudiera conseguir leña, a lo cual decidieron hace runa competencia.

Muy bien tigresa, hagamos esto más divertido, vamos a ver quién puede conseguir más leña en menos tiempo, el que acabe antes gana, que te parece? -

No lo creo po , estamos aquí para cumplir con lo que nos pidieron, no podemos jugar.

Siempre de aguafiestas no tigresa? – po contesto con cierto tono de burla, esto con la intención de hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Sabes perfectamente que yo no juego y menos cuando estamos en una misión- la voz de tigresa seria siendo seria , igual que siempre.

O ya veo tigresa, no será que acaso tienes miedo de perder? – po sonrió provocando un poco más a tigresa, claro sin pasarse , pues sabía perfectamente que podía terminar golpeado a pesar de que sea el guerrero dragón.

No digas tonterías po , sabes que no le temo a nada , y te lo demostrare , acepto tu reto – a lo cual po sonrió lleno de felicidad – pero será mejor que quites esa cara de tu rostro , porque cuando acabe contigo no te quedaran ganas de usarla.

vaya tigresa, se ve que va enserio.

Déjate de juegos, si yo gano que? – tigresa le ponía más sabor a la competencia

Bueno, si tu ganas , te cocinare lo que quieras por 1 semana , pero si yo gano , tendrás que…..tendrás que aceptar a salir a comer conmigo- esto con un poco de miedo y nerviosismo pero ya no había vuelta atrás .

Tigresa pensó para si misma (vaya ninguna idea es mala, en cualquiera de las dos salgo ganando, bueno ya veremos que resulta de todo esto) – muy bien Po , acepto el reto – lo dijo con mucha confianza.

Bueno comencemos – po y tigresa se pusieron en sus posiciones para comenzar con el reto.

Cuando comenzaron, ambos salieron corriendo a una gran velocidad hacia el interior del bosque, ambos comenzaban a subir a los arboles por el tronco hasta llegar a la punta, una vez arriba se aventaban hacia los demás árboles, con mucha destreza rompían loas ramas más gruesas y las aventaban al sueño, para después ordenarlas.

Durante un rato, los dos guerreros demostraban sus grandes habilidades, una vez que terminaron de cortar las ramas gruesas, las fueron acomodando para poder ponerle una cuerda y así poder llevarlas al campamento.

Finalmente la competencia acabo , y po fue el ganador , esto no le incomodo a tigresa , de hecho estaba contenta, pues eso significaba que iba a pasar una tarde con Po, por supuesto que esto no le lo iba hacer saber al panda, y mucho menos a sus demás compañeros. Po se encontraba celebrando, lo que los hizo volver a la realidad fueron unos gritos que se oían cerca de ellos, sin perder tiempo ambos guerreros fueron a ver lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraban en un pueblo pequeño, muchas casas pero pocos edificios de gobierno y uno que otro edificio de comercio, como de frutas y otras cosas, lo que vieron fue a una conejita protegiendo a su bebe de lo que era un lobo, pero no cualquier lobo era uno de los que habían atacado a po en el palacio de jade la otra noche.

Muy bien conejita, dame todo lo que tienes – el lobo la estaba amenazando con una espada puesta en su cabeza.

Está bien, pero por favor no le hagas nada a mi bebe.

Sin previo aviso, el lobo fue golpeado directamente en el rostro, lo que provoco que este saliera volando y se estrellara en un puesto de frutas.

No lo creo amigo, se encuentra bien señora?- po se volteaba a ver a la mama aun con su hijo en brazos , a lo cual esta solo asintió- bueno refúgiese , nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

Gracias, muchas gracias - la conejita salía corriendo para poder refugiarse ante la inminente pelea.

Quien te crees para golpearme?- aquel lobo se levantaba y desenfundaba su espada

Soy el guerrero dragón, defensor de la justicia, así que te recomiendo que te prepares para sentir el trueno. – po y tigresa se ponen en su típica posición para pelear

Ustedes solo son 2 , nosotros somos más – el lobo estaba muy seguro de cada palabra que decía , como si realmente fueran un ejército.

Lo siento amigo , o tu matemáticas son pésimas o yo estoy ciego porque , solo eres uno – po estaba confundido ante lo que el lobo esta diciendo

De pronto de los edificios y del bosque salieron más lobos, cada uno de ellos armados con espadas, y hachas, con un total de 40 lobos rodeando por completo el pequeño pueblo.

Bueno, comprendo tu punto, estas lista tigresa?

Por su puesto, acabemos con esto-tigresa rugía a sus oponentes, esto para hacerles sentir miedo ante lo que se veía, era inminente.

Una vez comenzada la pelea, tigresa corrió a los lobos con mucha velocidad, al llegar a ellos comenzó a repartir golpes, sin importar que los lobos eran muchos más y además estaban armados, por el lado de po, él se encontraba peleando contra tres lobos en el techo de un comercio, po esquivaba con facilidad las espadas y devolvía el ataque haciendo caer a los tres lobos que tenía con él.

Desde que comenzó la pelea, los guerreros del palacio de jade habían demostrado que eran muy superiores a sus rivales, tanto así que los lobos preparaban algo.

Demonios, tu, ve a buscar al capitán y dile que tenemos invitados no deseados-uno de los lobos ordenaba a otro a buscar a su capitán este de inmediato obedeció y se fue de la pelea, se fue directamente al bosque, esto sin que po ni tigresa se dieran cuenta.

Uno a uno los lobos quedaron fuera de combate, po se encontraba derribando a los dos últimos, po corría a uno de ellos, dando una vuelta de 360° grados hacia el suelo golpeo la parte de atrás de la rodilla de un lobo derribándolo, y finalmente el otro fue noqueado por tigresa, que lo golpeo en el estómago con su codo y este fue a impactarse a un edifico, dejando un hueco.

Sin notarlo, el lobo que había ido a buscar a su capitán había vuelto con el, pero extrañamente los dos se quedaron en la sombra para poder analizar a aquellos guerreros desconocidos.

Muy bien, esto se acaba aquí- po reunía su energía en la palma de su mano, estaba dispuesto a hacer su habilidad máxima.

Vamos que esperas, no tienes el valor – el lobo lo provocaba para que lo hiciera, esto con la intención para que su capitán viera lo que iba a hacer y poder encontrar una debilidad en su ataque.

No po , no lo hagas, llevémoslo a prisión, ya está acabado-tigresa veía como po se molestaba con cada palabra que decía el lobo.

Ya veo, eres un cobarde, eres solo un estúpido panda, eso eres y siempre lo serás-esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

No soy un estúpido panda, soy el panda, así que prepárate para sentir el trueno – po estaba listo, nada lo iba a hacer cambiar de parecer, los trueno salían de su mano con mucha brusquedad, posiblemente, este era uno de sus ataques más fuertes.

Ruptura relámpago¡ - Po dio su golpe directamente al lobo ,este se estrechó contra todos los edificios que encontró a su paso, el ultimo edifico se derrumbó encima de el, dejando solo su mano por fuera.

Aaaa – po estaba jadeando por la falta de aire.

No debiste hacerlo Po, porque lo hiciste?-tigresa exigía a su amigo una explicación.

Po no dijo nada cerro sus ojos y analizo lo que momentos antes había hecho, llegando a una conclusión.

Tenía que proteger a los habitantes de este pueblo, sé que no es justificación, pero no tenía opción.

Claro que tenías opción, ya estaba acabado – tigresa se encontraba molesta por lo que su amigo acababa de hacer.

Una vez analizado todo, los lobos que se encontraban en las sombras se fueron, de la anda un niño se le acerco a po para agradecerle que había ayudado a su pueblo.

Muchas gracias señor – el niño le entregaba su manzana a po, y este la acepto, de igual manera varios niños se acercaban a tigresa, que también acepto con mucho gusto.

Finalmente llegaron al campamento, todo ya estaba en orden, y como era de esperarse, todos comenzaron a preguntar por la causa de su retraso.

Por qué tardaron tigresa?- el maestro shifu se puedo enfrente de sus alumnos para que le dijeran el motivo de su retraso.

Lo sentimos maestro, lo que pasa es que hubo unos bandidos en un pueblo cerca y fuimos en su ayuda, lo siento maestro, no volverá a suceder.

Está bien tigresa, hicieron lo correcto ahora po , por favor prepara la cena, iré a meditar un rato.

Si maestro- ambos hicieron una reverencia y se fueron cada quien a hacer sus cosas.

Po sirvió la cena y todo transcurrió con normalidad, poco a poco se fueron a dormir, menos uno, po estaba acomodando las cosas hasta concluir, levanto la mirada al cielo, esa noche en particular había muchas estrellas, el cielo, esto solo era el comienzo de el inminente caos que venia.

* * *

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

 **PO : HOLA AMIGOS , LES HABLA PO , NADA MAS PARA AGRADECERLES POR LEER MI HISTORIA , ESPERO Y NO SE LA PIERDAN POR QUE ESTO SE PONDRA AUN MEJOR , ESTO SOLO LO ENCONTRARAS EN SOLARIS IMAGINATIONS , NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA.**

Bueno gente , esperamos que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo de Rosa del Desierto , es la primera vez que es escrita en su totalidad por Solaris Imaginations y esperamos **que puedan dejarnos su Review , esto ultimo es muy importante , solo así evaluaremos la calidad de nuestra historia y vemos que podemos mejorar , esto siempre con la intención de ofrecerles un mejor entretenimiento , entonces esperamos su respuesta ante el nuevo capitulo y como extra :**

 **queremos que sepan que tenemos un canal de youtube , ahí encontraran mas un canal que ofrece de todo , esperamos que pueden echarle un vistazo y esperamos que se puedan suscribirse , déjenos un comentario abajo para decir que lo vieron aquí y serán saludados en el próximo video¡**


	7. Lamentos desde la Oscuridad parte 2

(Esta Historia es ficticia y no representa nada en particular, cualquier parecido con la realidad y/o con otras historias es mera coincidencia)

 **Antes de empezar queremos dar agradecimientos a:**

 **Camille: Gracias por seguir nuestra historia, esperemos que este y los demás capítulos te emocionen y disfrutes de esta historia, como extra te invitamos a que te suscribas a nuestro canal de Youtube para que puedas disfrutar de mas contenidos, y si comentas uno de nuestros videos diciendo que eres de fanfiction recibirás saludos para el siguiente vídeo, una vez mas gracias por tu apoyo, es muy valioso.**

 **AlienHeart1915: Gracias hermano por seguir esta historia, esperamos te este gustando, recuerda que tu apoyo es muy importante,** **, como extra te invitamos a que te suscribas a nuestro canal de Youtube para que puedas disfrutar de mas contenidos, y si comentas uno de nuestros vídeos diciendo que eres de fanfiction recibiras saludos para el siguiente vídeo, una vez mas gracias por tu apoyo, es muy valioso.**

(Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenecen y son propiedad de DreamWorks)

Solaris Imaginations

PRESENTAN:

Rosa Del Desierto.

Capítulo 6: Lamentos de la Oscuridad parte 2

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR DE ROSA DEL DESIERTO.

Po sirvió la cena y todo transcurrió con normalidad, poco a poco se fueron a dormir, menos uno, po estaba acomodando las cosas hasta concluir, levanto la mirada al cielo, esa noche en particular había muchas estrellas, el cielo, esto solo era el comienzo del inminente caos que venía.

* * *

Después de que Po apagara la fogata agarro su bolsa de dormir y se recostó, en esos momentos no tenía sueño, algo no lo dejaba dormir, quizás en su reciente batalla con los lobos había hecho mal el haber atacado al último lobo con su ataque, durante la noche se lo estuvo pensando, poco a poco el sueño lo empezaba a vencer, hasta el sueño puede vencer al guerrero dragón. Pero quizá por obra del destino ese sueño en particular iba a ser uno muy revelador, y que a futuro iba a tener su papel importante.

(Sueño De Po)

Po estaba recostado en el piso, todo le dolía, poco a poco se incorporó y se preguntaba a sí mismo en donde estaba, rápidamente noto que se encontraba en un bosque, en él estaba nevando, no había nada en el bosque, la nieve caía con mucha calma, cubriendo los hombro de Po, camino durante un rato, nada.

Al poco rato Po comenzó a escuchar a una mujer, pero no podía ver a nadie, los sonidos comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes, a tal punto en el que se convirtieron en pequeñas risas, Po, sin lograr comprender nada de lo que sucedía opto por llamar su atención, esto claro sin éxito alguno.

Sin previo aviso, logro vislumbrar a lo lejos una joven vestida de blanco , desde esa distancia no se podía apreciar muy bien quien era, pero lo que estaba usando era un vestido de novia ,blanco, largo y con unos detalles de una flor en el vestido, cuando Po estuvo suficientemente cerca pudo notar que era tigresa¡, esto lo tomo completamente por sorpresa, en primera instancia intento llamar su atención hablándole por su nombre , pero sin éxito.

Tigresa comenzó a caminar y a alejarse de él, Po inmediatamente corrió tras ella, pero parecía imposible, por más que corría no lograba reducir la distancia, al contrario, cada vez la distancia entre ellos era más grande, llego un punto en el que tigresa se detuvo, y sin explicación alguna el bosque desapareció, para dar lugar al Valle de La Paz, pero por una broma del destino este se encontraba destruido, fuego por todas partes, casas devastadas, ningún alma, incluso el palacio de jade estaba en ruinas.

Tigresa se puso de rodillas enfrente del Palacio de Jade, al parecer se estaba realizando una boda, en el centro se encontraban una rosas color blanco, tigresa las tomo y coloco sobre su pecho, comenzó a llover, tigresa al ver que todo estaba destruido comenzó a llorar, por primera vez la gran maestra tigresa estaba llorando, por lo menos enfrente de alguien, esto le rompió el corazón a Po, sin más que hacer hablo.

\- Tigresa yo….- no puedo terminar de hablar porque tigresa lo interrumpió.

\- Tu que Po ¿¡ - tigresa volteo para mirarlo a los ojos, pero su imagen era terrorífica, todo el maquillaje de los ojos se le había corrido por los ojos, y estaba manchada de negro- por que?, se suponía que este día sería perfecto.

Realmente la melancolía se oía en cada palabra que decía tigresa, Po no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos como solucionarlo.

\- Tigresa no se de que estas hablando, que ha pasado aqui?- Po estaba en blanco.

\- Cómo pudiste Po?, todos te necesitábamos, y donde estuviste he? , porque no apareciste?- tigresa dejo de verlo para seguir abrazando sus flores.

\- Tigresa se lo que sea, sabes que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, sin importar nada, pero por favor ayúdame a entenderlo, que paso y por qué estas vestida así? – Po se intentó a acercar a tigresa, pero esta lo detuvo al dar unos paso atrás y señalarle que se detuviera.

\- Te importaría si te daño?

\- Por su puesto que si me importaría.- Po la observaba y ponía atención a todo lo que decía tigresa.

\- Hubiera deseado tener otras opciones.

\- Pero que he hecho ahora?, sé que debo dejar de insistir en esto por lo delicado que es , pero no estoy negando nada.

\- Sabía que no debía haber creído en esas palabras, ahora ya es tarde, yo había esperado por alguien como tú, pero me dio cuenta que el destino me hace sufrir, por qué?¡ - tigresa era otra, - no caeré de nuevo en esas mentiras, prefiero ser libre.

\- Tigresa, esto es un sueño, esto no va a pasar, te prometo que seremos libres cuando todo esto acabe.

Detrás de tigresa so comenzó a formar un charco de color negro, de él salían burbujas, de su interior salió una sombra, finalmente se hizo física y tomo forma, aquella sombra era una especie de guerrero, no se apreciaba bien qué tipo de guerrero, pues usaba una túnica que lo cubría todo, solo se veía su boca, eran unos colmillos grandes los que tenía, era alguna animal feroz.

\- Quien eres tu?¡ - Po estaba temblando pero porque? (porque estoy temblando?, acaso tengo miedo? Se preguntaba así mismo)

?- acaso no te acuerdas de mi guerrero dragón?- la voz sonaba muy maligna.

\- No te tengo idea de quien seas tú, pero no tienes idea de con quién te estas metiendo.

\- ?- no¡, creo que tú eres el que no tiene idea de lo que sea trata esto,¡ se trata de venganza, y yo me encargare de eso¡, crees que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que las sombras regresen?, porque esta vez las cosas serán diferentes¡, tal vez me venciste en el pasado, pero esta vez no habrá nada que puedas hacer para evitar que goce mi venganza¡, estas acabado¡

\- Te equivocas ¡ y luchare para defender a los que más quiero, sin importar lo que pase, no dejare que tu plan se complete.

\- Tu no entiendes guerrero dragón, tu destino ya está sellado, tu caerás y mi reino de oscuridad reinara y finalmente la profecía se habrá cumplido, pronto las criaturas de las sombras que encerraste serán lanzadas del nuevo al mundo¡, el verdadero poder de las sombras apenas empieza- dicho esto la sombra desapareció dejando un resplandor , finalmente Po despertó sudando.

\- Que rayos fue eso?, vamos Po tienes que calmarte, eso no sucederá, pase defenderé a los que más quiero aun acosta de mi propia vida, lo juro, po se paró y observo el campamento, entonces decidió ir a caminar.

Po observaba el rio, todo estaba en calma, pero algo le seguía preocupando, ese sueño no lo dejaba estar en paz consigo mismo, quería convencerse de que solo era un sueño, nada más que eso, un mal sueño.

Sin previo aviso escucho un ruido detrás de él, al parecer alguien lo había estado espiando, cuando se dio media vuelta noto que había una persona detrás de unos arbustos y al darse cuenta de que Po se percató de su presencia salió del lugar, Po fue tras esa misteriosas silueta que, momentos antes le había estado vigilando.

Po comenzó a correr detrás de el, pero era demasiado rápido para Po, su velocidad era mucha, extrañamente la silueta se detuvo para que Po pudiera alcanzarle, estaban en medio del bosque, había un gran campo y a su alrededor los árboles, la única iluminación que tenían era el de la luna llena. Po fue el primero en hablar

\- Quien eres y que es lo que quieres? – po jadeaba un poco por la persecución. Pero no le respondieron así que po lanzo una piedra intentando llamar su atención y antes de que la piedra impactara aquella sombra lo detuvo con mucha facilidad, a pesar de que la piedra llevaba velocidad.

\- No es muy educado lanzar piedras, y menos a una chica- aquella misteriosa presencia se dio la vuelta- (para que seden una idea se parecía muchísimo a Renamon de Digimon) pero de color blanco y manchas grises como song, ella le devolvió la piedra, pero no como él se lo esperaba, se lo lanzo, increíblemente la piedra llevaba una velocidad increíblemente llevaba 10 veces más velocidad que cuando po la lanzo, tanto fue así que cuando la piedra se estrelló hizo un hueco en el árbol, además la piedra desprendía humo por la velocidad y fuerza que llevaba

\- Que quieres- po volvió a preguntar una vez más.

\- Me llamo Kira, he escuchado que eres el guerrero dragón, además venciste a tai lung y a lord shen, y dicen que eres un guerrero muy fuerte, así que estoy aquí para comprobarlo por mí misma.

\- Jajaja, ósea que quieres luchar conmigo?

\- Así es, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres.

\- Está bien, te demostrare lo fuerte que es el guerrero dragón- po estaba muy confiado de sí mismo y de sus palabras, eso sin saber lo que se venía.

\- Eso es, quiero verlo todo, asi que no te contengas.

\- Que?, segura?, podría lastimarte- con un tono de burla.

\- Descuida, solo déjate venir con todo lo que tengas.- ambos sonrieron y se preparaban.

Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, hasta que Kira hablo.

\- Vamos ataca.

Po salió corriendo hacia Kira intentando dar una patada circular en su nuca, que Kira detuvo con su brazo, po intento conectar un golpe pero este fue esquivado, de igual forma Kira daba un golpe que, también fue esquivado por Po, ambos daban combinaciones de golpes y patadas, pero ninguno acertó ninguno, Po retrocedió haciendo vueltas hacia atrás, observo y de nueva cuenta ataco, volvían a atacarse el uno al otro, de nueva cuenta sin ningún resultado, así que po intento otra táctica.

Intento atacar por su flanco izquierdo con una patada para que enseguida pudiera conectar un golpe con el puño derecho, y así lo hizo, pero su plan no dio resultado y su golpe fue detenido, no solo eso sino que fue arrojado a los árboles, esto por su puesto no fue problema y po logro detenerse antes de su impacto.

Cuando alzo la vista, Kira ya está frente a él y con un derechazo fue arrojado a otro árbol, y esta vez sí se estrelló, po se reincorporo rápidamente, se limpió la sangre de su boca y sonrió, po volvió a atacar con golpes y patadas, en un momento de distracción fue golpeado en la mandíbula y luego en el estómago con el codo, además fue aventado otra vez con una patada de 180° de Kira.

Po volvió a tomar la ofensiva y ataco, cuando su puño estaba por impactar se desvaneció, esto sorprendió a Kira, casi al instante po golpeo su estómago, fue arrastrada por el golpe 5 metros atrás, y para finalizar por dio una patada circular que hizo que Kira chocara con una piedra.

\- Vaya, peleas mejor de lo que creí, pero no es suficiente, prepárate por que no me volveré a distraer.

\- Por supuesto- po se preparó para seguir la pelea.

Volvieron a enfrentarse, los golpes iban y venían de un lado a otro, pero solo Kira era la única que estaba conectando golpes, ambos se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a forcejearse, a pesar de eso Po se encontraba más cansado no solo por su pelea que tuvo anteriormente sino por el gran esfuerzo y velocidad que tenía que tener para seguir el ritmo.

Kira se zafo y comenzó a dar múltiples golpes en la guardia de po, 1,2,3 hasta 12 golpes recibió po en sus brazos por protegerse el rostro, a partir de este punto po ya no hizo nada, solo recibía golpes por todos lados y constantemente se encontraba retrocediendo, al contrario que Kira, ella se encontraba mejor que nunca, con el pasar de los minutos su velocidad y fuerza aumentaban.

Llego un punto en el que po estaba al límite, su boca sangraba y tenía varios moretones en el cuerpo.

\- Imposible, por qué?¡

\- Eres una vergüenza, no mereces ser el guerrero dragón- kira sonreía provocando a po a utilizar su habilidad, pero precisamente es lo que quería ella.

\- Suficiente¡ , esto acaba aquí¡- po puso todo su esfuerzo en su mano, su habilidad era igual de fuerte o quizá un poco más fuerte que en su última pelea con el lobo

Po estaba preparado para dar su golpe, pero sin razón alguna kira comenzó a imitar sus movimientos, dando como resultado que kira lograra hacer la ruptura relámpago igual que Po.

\- No, esto, es imposbile¡ esto es una pesadilla

Ambos corrieron a enfrentar al otro, ambos decididos.

\- Ruptura relámpago ¡- gritaron al unísono

Esta Historia Continuara….

* * *

 **Po: Hola amigos les habla Po, gracias por leer nuestra historia, espero y les guste,gracias por su apoyo, por favor no olviden comentar que les a parecido el capitulo, si tienen dudas o quejas pueden dejar su review y los estudios revisaran para poder solucionar su inconformidad, no se pierdan del siguiente capitulo de Rosa Del Desierto, solo en Solaris Imaginations hasta la proxima.**

GRACIAS POR LEER¡ SON MUY IMPORTANTES


	8. Siempre a tu lado Parte 1

(Esta Historia es ficticia y no representa nada en particular, cualquier parecido con la realidad y/o con otras historias es mera coincidencia)

(Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenecen y son propiedad de DreamWorks)

Solaris Imaginations

PRESENTAN:

Rosa Del Desierto.

Capítulo 6: Siempre A Tu Lado.

* * *

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR DE ROSA DEL DESIERTO.

\- **Suficiente¡ , esto acaba aquí¡** \- po puso todo su esfuerzo en su mano, su habilidad era igual de fuerte o quizá un poco más fuerte que en su última pelea con el lobo

Po estaba preparado para dar su golpe, pero sin razón alguna kira comenzó a imitar sus movimientos, dando como resultado que kira lograra hacer la ruptura relámpago igual que Po.

\- **No, esto, es imposible¡ esto es una** **pesadilla**

Ambos corrieron a enfrentar al otro, ambos decididos.

\- **Ruptura relámpago** ¡- gritaron al unísono

…

Tanto como Po como Kira comenzaron una carrera para enfrentar al otro, a pocos metros del uno del otro parecía que el tiempo se había hecho más lento, el pasto a su alrededor pasaban enfrente de ellos, no había ruido del exterior, solo podían escuchar sus respiraciones relajadas, acompañadas por el sonido de su corazón, ambos se miraron a los ojos, Po podía notar esos ojos miel en Kira, no estaba seguro del por qué aquella mirada le parecía conocida

Finalmente cuando sus relámpagos se tocaron se formó alrededor de ellos un luz de color blanco con azul, los relámpagos se movían con mucha brusquedad alrededor de sus manos, tanta fue la fuerza empleada que la mano de Po recibió unas cuantas quemaduras por sus relámpagos, pasaban lo segundos y se formaba un cráter en el suelo.

(Pensamientos de Kira)

 _Vaya, se enfrenta a un reto imposible y aun así sigue peleando, a pesar de que sabe que su ruptura no frenara la mía y ni se le ha pasado por la mente el rendirse, esto se pondrá muy interesante._

NORMALIDAD

\- **Te venceré, y te demostrare la fuerza el guerrero dragón¡** \- decía Po casi a gritos, a lo cual Kira responde tranquilamente.

- **De verdad crees en lo que estás diciendo?, eso es una tontería, pues conozco muy bien vuestra fuerza, y sé que eres bueno, pero contra mí, no tienes nada que hacer la verdad.**

Kira aumentaba su fuerza considerablemente, sus truenos se vuelven más grandes.

- **Te voy a demostrar que nosotros somos muy superiores a ustedes.**

\- **Nosotros?,-** eso dejo muy confundido a Po , acaso habrá más como ella?,

\- **Alguna vez has escuchado el sonido de un trueno de verdad?** \- el campo alrededor de ellos se hizo más grande, el brazo de po se estaba quemando por la intensidad del trueno, finalmente po cedió para que la ruptura relámpago de Kira impactara contra su abdomen, y al hacerlo se logró oír un rayo, pero n o uno cualquiera, ese sonido fue aturdecedor.

La fuerza y habilidades de Kira entran en la categoría de lo sobrenatural, es realmente impresionante, Po fue impactado contra un tronco, dejando a Po en muy mal estado, a pesar de eso, Po permanecía con un ojo abierto.

- **Lo has entendido ya?, este es el poder de aquella que en tu locura creíste poder vencer.**

Hubo dos ocasiones más en las que Po se levantaba a enfrentar a Kira, pero la diferencia de habilidades y fuerza era enorme, por tercera ocasión Po es mandado al suelo medio inconsciente a lo cual Kira habla

- **Todavía vas a seguir luchando?, si la respuesta es que lucharas hasta el final pase lo que pase? , entonces déjame cambiar la pregunta, ¿quieres ver como tus amigos caen muertos uno tras otro?, entonces olvídate de ir al templo Yadrat y olvídate de todo este asunto de la Oscuridad y deja a los profesionales hacer esto.**

 **\- No dejare que te vayas, no sin antes acabar con esto¡** \- Po se levantaba una vez más, eso sí , su voluntad era fuerte.

- **Olvídate de todo, y ríndete de una vez¡** \- Kira golpeaba a Po hasta que cayo contra el suelo, sin poder creerlo, Po se levantaba una vez más.

(Pensamientos de Kira)

 _Por qué se empeña en pelear, si sabe que no tiene ninguna posibilidad de vencerme, por qué su voluntad me irrita tanto?¡_

(Fin del Pensamiento)

Kira golpeaba con más fuerza, en su último golpe, ataco su estómago, dejándolo sin aire, y de rodillas.

- **Lo que tendrías que hacer es inclinarte ante mi poder, no enfrentarte a el** \- Kira dio media vuelta para marcharse, sin embargo, antes de que lo pudiera hacer, fue detenida por el ruido de Po, levantándose.

- **Imposible, ya tendría que haber superad el límite de sus fuerzas-** los ojos de Kira se pusieron intensos ante este acto de Po.

- **No dejare que te acerques a mis amigos, iré al templo y detendré la oscuridad, y tu ni nadie impedirá eso-** Po se incorporaba con unos jadeos y tosiendo un poco de sangre.

\- **Eso no, no puede pasar, no es posible¡** \- sin previo aviso los músculos de Kira se empezaron a marcar, el ambiente se tornó pesado, además comenzaba a temblar en el lugar- **te enseñare por la malas a no meterte en profecías antiguas¡** \- Kira iba a volver a utilizar la ruptura relámpago, pero esta vez traería consecuencias fatales a aquello que recibiera su rabia.

- **No dejare que te acerques a tigresa** ¡ - los ojos de Po tomaron la forma de un Yin y Yang, po estaba siendo rodeado por una especie de fuego blanco.

- **Que? Pero que le está pasando?, acaso será magia antigua?, será él? Acaso es su destino?, no¡, yo entrene para esto, os lo prometí madre, yo acabare con esto¡, así sea lo último que haga.**

Kira corría como trueno hacia donde po se encontraba, Kira superaba la velocidad del sonido con facilidad, para impactar su ataque.

\- **Ruptura relámpago¡** \- Kira impactaba el rostro de Po, pero este no recibió ningún daño, esto sorprendió tanto a Kira que descuido su guardia, la cual Po aprovecho para atacar, pasados unos segundo Po ataco con el chi de los héroes haciendo una gran explosión entre los dos.

Cuando el humo se despejo, noto que Kira jadeaba un poco, pero sin rasguños.

\- **Vaya, por un momento pensé que iba a perder, pero déjame decirte que eres impresionante, eres la segunda persona que logra darme un golpe que me doliera, al parecer ya acabo tu explosión de fuerza.**

Kira golpeaba con más fuerza, en su último golpe, ataco su estómago, dejándolo sin aire, y de rodillas.

\- **Lo que tendrías que hacer es inclinarte ante mi poder, no enfrentarte a el-** Kira dio media vuelta para marcharse, sin embargo, antes de que lo pudiera hacer, fue detenida por el ruido de Po, levantándose.

\- **Imposible, ya tendría que haber superad el límite de sus fuerzas-** los ojos de Kira se pusieron intensos ante este acto de Po.

\- **No dejare que te acerques a mis amigos, iré al templo y detendré la oscuridad, y tu ni nadie impedirá eso** \- Po se incorporaba con unos jadeos y tosiendo un poco de sangre.

\- **Superalo, esto se acabo** \- Kira toco a po en la frente.

Po finalmente cayo inconsciente, esta vez ya no se iba a levantar, las heridas en todo su cuerpo se hacían evidentes.

\- C **lap, clap, bien , entonces, ya te quedo claro por qué es el elegido?** \- desde lo alto de un árbol se encontraba un lobo parecido a Kira, la única diferencia es que este era macho.

- **Que quieres?, te dije que no me siguieras** \- Kira no veía a al lobo, seguía con la marida en Po.

\- **El maestro no tedio permiso para salir, y mucho menos pelear, recuerda lo que dijo nuestro padre.** \- no término por que fue interrumpido por Kira.

- **Lose, lose** -kira tomaba aire- ya no debes tratarme como una niña, y puedo cuidarme sola.

\- **Lose, no dudo que seas muy fuerte, y que puedas valerte por ti misma, pero, si el maestro se entera.**

\- **Enterarme de que?** – detrás del lobo salió el oráculo que días antes había hablado con Po, Este traía consigo una capa negra, con los bordes amarillos, era larga, además cubría casi todo su rostro, solo se veía su boca

\- **Maestro Admes, le pido disculpas, por el comportamiento de mi hermana** \- los dos lobos pusieron una rodilla al suelo inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

\- **Descuida Sam, recuerden que no pueden verlos, ustedes son solo como último recurso, para proteger al mundo, además a todo esto, que hacen aquí?**

\- **Vera maestro, cuando nos mencionó del guerrero dragón y la profecía me sentí excluida de todo, quería demostrarle que yo también puedo ayudar, quería poner a prueba al guerrero dragón** \- Kira mantenía la cabeza abajo.

- **Bueno y a que conclusión llegaste?** \- su voz era tranquila, esperando una respuesta por parte de su alumna.

\- **Vera, al principio se mostró muy decidido, a pesar de no conocer a su oponente ni su fuerza, me enfrento con valentía, por momentos se distraía en sus sentimientos , quizá su debilidad y fortaleza, cuando amenace a sus seres queridos tomo una fuerza impresionante, tanto así que resistió mi ataque, pero el cambio, parecía no ser él.**

- **No ser el? A que te refieres?** \- su hermano Sam se mostraba dudoso

- **Me refiero a que pereciera como si el no estuviera luchando conmigo, sus ojos se tornaron blancos, por su cuerpo se mostraron algunos tatuajes antiguos, además, tanto su fuerza como velocidad se incrementó mucho, tuve que usar el 30% de mi fuerza para poder detenerlo.**

- **Vaya, es fascinante, si así puede pelear sin controlar su poder, imagínense cuando lo pueda usar a voluntad. Llévenlo de vuelta, aun le faltan cosas por aprender.**

\- **Si maestro** \- los dos lobos asintieron y cumplieron.

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a salir, anunciando un nuevo día, en el campamento de los 5 furiosos había 3 casas de campaña, en una se encontraban la mujeres, en el otro su maestro, y en el último se encontraban los chicos, mono, mantis, grulla, para su mal hubo un ruido en su casa de campaña que hizo que se despertaran.

- **Aaaa** ¡- Po se despertaba al mismo tiempo que gritaba, de su frente escurría un poco de sudor.

\- **Que te pasa amigo?, que paso?** \- su amigo mono le ponía su mano en su hombro para que se calmara.

- **Si, descuiden, solo fue una pesadilla**.- Po respondió un poco aliviado.

\- **Debió ser una muy mala noche para ti amigo, solo mírate, tienes los ojos rojos y con ojeras, seguro que estas bien?** \- su amigo grulla lo examinaba al igual que mantis.

\- **Si, solo fue una mala noche, estaré bien** \- un poco forzado pero Po sonreía, algo que lo caracterizaba.

\- Bueno, nosotros iremos a desayunar, te veremos en un rato.

\- **Por supuesto, yo los alcanzo-** una vez que sus amigos salieron de la tienda po dio un soplido,, coloco sus manos en su cara para despejarse, para cuando las fue quitando noto algo en ellas que lo dejo helado, en una de sus manos tenía una quemadura muy grave- **pero esto es imposible, eso quiere decir que anoche yo** …- Po recordó todo lo de anohce.

FLASHBACK.

\- **Te voy a demostrar que nosotros somos muy superiores a ustedes.**

\- **Nosotros?** ,- eso dejo muy confundido a Po , acaso habrá más como ella?,

 **Alguna vez has escuchado el sonido de un trueno de verdad?** \- el campo alrededor de ellos se hizo más grande, el brazo de po se estaba quemando por la intensidad del trueno.

Kira golpeaba con más fuerza, en su último golpe, ataco su estómago, dejándolo sin aire, y de rodillas.

\- **Lo que tendrías que hacer es inclinarte ante mi poder, no enfrentarte a el-** Kira dio media vuelta para marcharse, sin embargo, antes de que lo pudiera hacer, fue detenida por el ruido de Po, levantándose.

- **Imposible, ya tendría que haber superad el límite de sus fuerzas, los ojos de Kira se pusieron intensos ante este acto de Po.**

\- No dejare que te acerques a mis amigos, iré al templo y detendré la oscuridad, y tu ni nadie impedirá eso- Po se incorporaba con unos jadeos y tosiendo un poco de sangre.

Kira golpeaba con más fuerza, en su último golpe, ataco su estómago, dejándolo sin aire, y de rodillas.

\- Lo que tendrías que hacer es inclinarte ante mi poder, no enfrentarte a el- Kira dio media vuelta para marcharse, sin embargo, antes de que lo pudiera hacer, fue detenida por el ruido de Po, levantándose.

\- Imposible, ya tendría que haber superad el límite de sus fuerzas, los ojos de Kira se pusieron intensos ante este acto de Po.

\- No dejare que te acerques a mis amigos, iré al templo y detendré la oscuridad, y tu ni nadie impedirá eso- Po se incorporaba con unos jadeos y tosiendo un poco de sangre.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- **Entonces, eso quiere decir que…no ¡ pero por qué?** -po colocaba sus manos en su cabeza, tratando de digerir todo- **No puedo decírselo a nadie,** Po saco tomo una mochila que estaba a un lado de el, metió la mano y saco una venda, coloco una pomada en su mano para luego enrollarse la venda en su herida.

Cuando po salió de la tienda nota que todos estaban almorzando, mono unas galletas de plátano, mantis, grulla y víbora comían unos panes de frijol, y tigresa por su parte comía un plato de Tofu.

Po camino hasta ellos y tomo asiento alado de tigresa, igual que siempre, po tomo un plato y comenzó a servirse unos panes de frijol, cuando po estira la mano dejo ver su vendaje en su mano derecha, lo cual no paso desapercibido para tigresa, la cual se apresuró a preguntar.

\- **Porque tienes vendada la mano?** ,- tigresa mostraba interés en saber el porqué, sin embargo no interrumpió su comida.

\- **Ha esto….pues…..amm….me lastime entrenando** \- Po estaba nervioso, eso se le

Podía distinguir fácilmente, todos notaron eso en Po, la única en hablar fue víbora.

- **¿ Y cuándo paso Po?, que yo recuerde no hemos entrenado desde que salimos, seguro que te paso entrenando?**

- **Así es, descuiden, estoy bien, esto no es nada para el guerrero dragón** \- Po intentaba sonar lo más tranquilo posible, debido a esto nadie dijo nada más y continuaron comiendo.

Finalmente todos terminaron y guardaron todo para poder seguir su camino hasta el templo Yadrat, tomos comenzaron a caminar, po quedo un poco retrasado, iba pensando en lo ocurrido con Kira, cuando paso al lado de un árbol de reojo pudo notar que se encontraba una loba observándolo, mientras esta le sonreía, po detuvo su caminata, estaba seguro que era kira, pero no había nadie.

Po miraba cuidadosamente la zona en busca de la loba, pero no hubo resultados.

\- **He po , vienes amigo?** \- su amigo mono le estaba llamando.

\- **He, si, ya voy** \- po corrió hasta alcanzarlos.

Desde lo alto de una montaña estaban 2 lobos y su maestro.

- **Kira, Sam, síganlos, averigüen que quieren, y por ninguna circunstancia intervengan, entendido?** , no debemos llamar la atención.

 **Si maestro-** a lo cual ambos asintieron con la cabeza, su maestro desapareció detrás de un símbolo dorado.

Ambos lobos se dirigieron al bosque para seguir a los 5 furiosos y al guerrero dragón.

Muy lejos de ahí por debajo de una catacumba se encontraba varios lobos con tatuajes.

 **\- Spectre , ve al templo Yadrat y consigue la reliquia que necesitamos para libera al maestro.**

\- **Considérelo un hecho.**

 **\- No me falles.**

* * *

 _ **Esta historia continuara….**_

Gracias por leer , Solaris Imaginations les desea Feliz Navidad, Este fue el ultimo capitulo del año, nos vemos en 2016


End file.
